Truth or Dare
by hatsumiyo momichi
Summary: A humanstuck one-shot where Gamzee is dared to confess "something" to Tavros, who is one of his classmates and acquaintances, after playing truth or dare with Karkat and Sollux. it is in Gamzee s POV PBJ.


He´s walking along the playground on his way to the school office, younger kids getting in his way while playing around. This is the first time you´ve actually seen him walking alone, considering his best friend Aradia is always with him. You have known Aradia for quite some time now, and actually consider her to be a pretty good friend to you. You want to punch yourself for being such a coward. She was the perfect excuse to have gone up to him and actually tried to be friends with him, but he is still (and you fear will forever be) just an acquaintance. You sigh softly, shaking your head, suddenly remembering that the boy you have been following for quite a while around the school is getting closer and closer to the school office, and you might lose your chance to complete your task. You hurry towards him by pushing yourself, obliging yourself, making your legs move for themselves or else you would stay planted right there in the middle of the playground. You get closer from behind, hold a hand up towards his shoulder, admiring the way his skin seems to be so soft on the back of his neck, grabbing at his shoulder firmly, maybe too firmly, and clearing your throat. He feels your grasp, turning around surprised, not really expecting someone to stop him on his way like that. And he looks at you directly in the eye. God, those gorgeous hazel eyes that have been making you feel these crazy butterflies inside of you since you both were in 6th grade. Those curious hazel eyes that seem to squint just a bit when he gives you a big friendly smile, awaiting for you to tell him what you wanted. You freeze, just staring at his eyes, trying to make the words come out, working out a set of intelligible babbles that make you look so stupid, and you clear your throat again, closing your eyes, frowning, to try to forget his smile, his eyes, his face looking at you amused, everything. You stay there a while, breathing a little uneasily, trying to remember what it was that you needed to tell him while your blush begins to kick in strongly. Fuck. You had totally forgotten you had to do that. Fuck no. You give a little look around quickly, trying to see if Karkat or Sollux are around. Maybe if they weren´t hiding somewhere you could just ran off and forget the subject but, wait. There they were. Laughing their asses off. You regretted the moment you said confidently "dare!" once they asked you whether you wanted that, or to say the truth. God, you were so stupid. And now here you were, standing in front of the guy that you´ve had a crush on for years, being expected to confess him your feelings. It wasn´t right. It didn't have to be like that. You purse your lips, noticing the weird look he´s giving you. The look that wondered if you were going to say something at all, because if not, you might as well better let him leave and do his business in the office. You sigh again, this time more heavily, not being able to stop the blood rushing to your cheeks, your heart pounding inside your chest, your shaky legs, your sweaty palms, and you just splutter out something barely understandable, and you´re looking into his confused eyes again.

-…What? - He asks quietly, getting a little bit closer to you so no one would hear you. You look down to the floor, fixing your eyes on his black polished shoes, loosening the knot on you ugly red and dark blue tie, feeling suddenly hot.

-I-I said… I like you.- you say again, more calmly, blushing harder than you ever thought possible, feeling your ears get so red, feeling as some droplets of sweat start to travel your back. He stares at you for a long time, squinting his eyes as if he was trying to tell if you were telling the truth, opening his mouth to speak again.

-What do you, uh, mean? - He asks innocently. God is he making you suffer right now, and you just let out a stressed little laugh as if you couldn´t wait for the torture to end. He was going to make you spell it out for him. He was going to make you get even more embarrassed than you are now. Fuck it, you had gone too far already.

-I… I think you´re really hot, and… uh…- You try to explain, realizing you didn´t know how to. You couldn´t explain love. You just couldn´t. You tried to make eye contact with him, slowly moving your eyes up his body, making your way there and giving him an intense look that hopefully would make him understand what you were trying to tell him. You bite your lip and lick it nervously, fixing your eyes on his, watching then as he starts to get red in the face, realizing what you meant, and then he just looks to the floor nervously, and he looks so embarrasses and adorable you can just feel your heart trying to rip your ribcage open and run away. He looks up slowly, smiling timidly.

-I… uh…- he stutters, scratching the fluffy short hair at the sides his head, giggling. You giggle a Little bit too, hoping the giggle meant something good. You weren´t really prepared to be rejected. –Was that a, uh, dare?- he asks, and you can tell he has seen lots of other 9th graders playing that game lately by the way he looks as if it was a natural thing to ask. You nod hurriedly, smiling, and then you see the disappointment take hold of his face, and the way he gets even redder, the way you just fucked it up and made him feel humiliated. He thought it was all just a huge joke at his expense. –I, expected as much. I don´t blame you, the game is, uh, quite fun, actually…- he starts, his voice trembling from embarrassment, starting to walk away. You grab his hand before you even notice what you´re doing, making him stop and stay there with you. Just a second more.

-Wait, no motherfucker, that´s not what I meant!-

-it´s okay, really…-

-I love you, Tavros!- You say maybe just a bit too loud, too fast, and he looks at you wide eyed, flushed and confused all at the same time, and you wonder just how stupid you can be. Even though you did mean your words, you probably scared him. –I mean, I... I… it just ain´t no joke, ok? - You mumble, letting go of his hand slowly, eyes fixed on the ground. –I mean it. - You continue, running your fingers through your hair, trying to avoid his gaze. But you are weak and you end up looking at his beautiful eyes again, without being able to tear your own eyes away.

-Oh…- you hear him whisper. You hear the bell ringing loudly, calling the kids to their classes, watching from the corner of your eye how they ran towards said rooms, while you just stayed there, standing in front of him, looking at him directly in the eyes, as every last kid gradually left the playground, even your friends, leaving you two practically alone. The office door fluttered open, letting a couple of seniors out who talked loudly about some party they were having on Saturday. You see him look at them hurriedly, until they are pretty far, and suddenly he leans close, very close to your face until he is close enough for you to be able to pick up his soft, warm aroma, and he kisses your lips softly, timidly, backing away really fast as a young teacher walks out of the office, going the same way the dudes had gone off, and he just smiles at you so adorably, biting his lip slightly, and you can swear you´re flying so high not even the birds can reach you. You touch your lips, still looking at him with a blank look and stupid smile, and he just laughs so sweetly, grabbing you by the wrist to wake you from you trance and get you to class before you two are so late the teacher scolds you. You´ll bless forever in your memory the moment you chose "dare".


End file.
